


Don't Mess With Her Babies

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Confused Sam Winchester, Crack, Crack and Angst, Crying, Don't mess with a girls babies, Don't mess with a girls tv shows, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mentioned Good Doctor, Mentioned Shaun Murphy, No Sex, No Smut, Tumblr, clueless Sam Winchester, commitment to fictional characters, emotionally involved with tv shows, love of characters, poor Shaun, serious about characters, ship love, tv show love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n takes her shows very seriously, Sam Winchester should’ve known better





	Don't Mess With Her Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Gag fic, it's based off how I actually have reacted about my ships. I do think Sam would be more sensitive but all for the gag.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Y/n? What’s wrong, why are you crying?” Sam asked walking into the appointed living room in the bunker and seeing you with tears streaming down your face. Your relationship was fairly new, so he didn’t always know what was going through your mind, but it must have been bad to leave you crying this way.

“It just hurts so bad, Sammy” You respond, not taking your eyes off the screen as he took a seat next to you and grabbed your hand.

“What does baby, what hurts?” Sam asked getting a little scared that something had hurt you and he hadn’t been there to protect you. His eyes scanning your body, looking for signs of blood or any pain you could be in, but he didn’t see any bleeding or bruising.

“Why do they hurt me this way, Sammy! I just want them to be happy!” You say, missing the look of absolute confusion on his face, he had no idea what was wrong. 

“Y/n, what are you talking about? Make who happy?”

“They killed his brother, he didn’t deserve to die. He was just protecting Shaun, that’s the only family he had! They killed his bunny, now his brother. He had so little Sammy!”

“Who killed his brother, who’s Shaun?” Sam said utterly confused and losing his patience at the lack of information he was receiving and the worry he felt at seeing you so devastated.

“The show killed his brother Sam! Good Doctor killed Shaun’s brother!” You whined throwing your hands in the air as you tried to get it across to Sam. How could he not get it? He stared at you for a second before he burst out laughing, unable to stop his reaction.

You stared at him in disbelief as he continued to laugh, feeling hurt that he would dismiss your feelings like this.

“Seriously Y/n, you’re crying over a show? All that over some character? Y/n, he isn’t real” He told you, he could understand liking a character or being into a show, but he couldn’t get being this upset over one. You huffed and your tears turned into anger. You punched his shoulder, hard, making him seize his laughter and wince “Ouch, what was that for?”

“How could you say that you bitch! Don’t you ever talk about my baby that way again!” You said and stormed off to your shared bedroom.

“Baby wait come back” Sam yelled after you, but you didn’t listen and went into your room slamming the door. Sam winced at the noise and turned to see Dean standing there, a beer in his hand. Sam gave him a confused wide-eyed stare, silently asking him for help, but Dean just shrugged and shook his head. Rolling his eyes at his brother he went after you.

“Baby, please open the door. Let’s talk about this. I’m sure Shane will be ok.” Sam pleaded through the locked door.

“Shane! Did you just. No, Samuel, I will do no such thing. Until you learn some god damn respect for Shaun you can find somewhere else to sleep.”

Sam sighed and went back into the living room looking baffled at what had just occurred. Dean looked from his spot on the couch at his baby brother and laughed “What’d she say?”

“She kicked me out, said I had to respect her Shaun.”

“Shouldn’t have messed with her babies Sam, at least all she did was kick you out. Last time I commented she hid Baby’s car keys for a week until I apologized.” Dean said shuddering at that dark horrible memory.

Sam groaned and threw his head back. He was never going to say anything about your TV shows again.


End file.
